Winnie
Winnie is a mysterious magician working with Luff to protect the Dimension from a strange onslaught of Demon Beasts. Yulian Provoke meets him in a cave beneath the The Field of Demon Beasts. Winnie's past is unknown, he refers to Maeimaria as his sister. Whether it was his choice or a duty given to him, for many years Winnie has been responsible for maintaining and defending a magical seal that protects the universe from the forces of chaos. Winnie is an extremely powerful magic-user, and has never met anyone capable of matching his abilities. His cocky attitude is somewhat reminiscent of Noya. Appearance He is seen to have tan skin and light coloured hair, in which he wears a black hair ornament. Winnie's clothing looks old and patched. He is often seen drinking. Winnie states that he is quite old, despite a relatively youthful appearance. Personality Winnie is an alcoholic who gives off a sense of laziness and irresponsibility. Usually pretty relaxed, he can be quite cocky and threatening when needed. History Winnie fights in the caves of The Field of Demon Beasts to repel an onslaught of strange monsters. When Yulian stumbles onto him and Luff fighting, the magician begins to educate (albeit very selectively) the young Glow on the strange and crucial conflict arising between their world and those that would destroy it (the Shire rebels and forces of Chaos). He claims to be guarding the seal inside of The Field of Demon Beasts to save the world. In later chapters, it's seen that the increasing volatile number of strong demon beasts from The Field of Demon Beasts can be attributed to the fact that Winnie has to spend time dealing with the seal rather than corralling the numerous monsters. The seal was apparently shaken into an unstable state by the appearance of The Dragon in the Warrior Ceremony, and seems to be one link in the chain of chaos approaching the world. The tribe priestess remarks that Winnie "walked into hell" of his own choice, likely referring to his role as guardian of the seal and having to hold back the monsters that the seal supposedly prevents from invading. Powers and Abilities Winnie claims to know all the magic of the world, and can now perform and create magic at a higher level in effectively anyway he wants, such as walking to repair the chaos seal. While fighting incarnations of darkness, Winnie is shown to have no trouble firing energy projections and breathing fire without incantation. However, when threatened by an extremely powerful dark force trying to enter through a Devildome Gate torn in the Chaos Seal, Winnie begins chanting and channeling strange runes in order to suppress it. Winnie can presumably use the shamanistic powers of the Desert tribes, but is also an expert in continental spellcasting. Even using only lower tier non-combat spells, Winnie is able to quickly overcome Yulian and his Heavenly Aura, proving the magic is not limited to simple forms or restricted by power. Winnie is also able to summon and utilize a powerful ceremonial robe and twin club-like wands. Though their abilities are unknown. Trivia * Winnie mentions that people say someone named Teia is stronger than him. Teia seems to be one of five great magicians that Winnie knows, and needs assistance from to fix the chaos seal - though none of them are available. * Named Mai Dreeno in the original novel. References Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Magicians